comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-07-23 - Fly-Girls
A simple flyover, checking something Oracle told her about, and Lady Blackhawk saw no reason to bring any of her teammates. This is just aerial recon. She can handle it on her own. Most means of detection would, of course, miss Aerie One. Normally. The first hint of something not quite right is the failure of the stealth shielding. Unfortunately, it's not giving an error message. Yet. Kara, having just left Gotham and Batman after a not-so-long but very instructive talk with him, decides to head to Antarctica to talk to have a long, serious talk with him when he gets back there. She takes her time flying, though, not particularly anxious about HAVING the upcoming conversation. Rather than zipping there in no time, she takes a slow, meandering flight over middle America, thinking about maybe first stopping in Smallville. Procrastination, thy name is Kara. Aka, Supergirl. Currently, she's maybe a hundred or so miles from Aerie One's location as she watches the ground beneath her, rehearsing what she's going to say to her cousin. "Kal..." she says to herself. "I'd like to go to school. And I would like you to not always be watching my every move.... I'm able to take care of myself.... I know you care about me and want to protect me though, and you're my cousin and I care about you too." She shakes her head. "No... maybe I should just be straightforward." Which puts her in perfect position to see Lady Blackhawk get into trouble. Sure, she might be one of the best pilots there is...but her plane just turned into a glider. She might well be able to get it down safely, but for now, she's trying to get ignition before she hits the ground. It's a good job Kara can't hear some of the things she's saying right now. Meanwhile... Kara's super-hearing picks up the most foul-mouthed swearing she's ever heard. Some words she's never even heard before. Between this and Slobo, she starts wondering if she needed longer than a week to learn English. She looks in the direction of the -very- colorful language and sees Zinda's plane. Peering in her direction, she notices the engines have shut off. She actually smiles a bit. At least this gives her a reason to put off the speech she's practicing for Clark for a little longer. She speeds up, making up the distance fast and flies besides the stalling plane, trying to get the pilot's attention before she does anything. Normally? Zinda would turn help down. But she just can't get it lit. There's something going on here...she's sure this is not just a malf. She lifts a hand to the flying hero...with the S shield, she HAS to be a good guy. "A little...help here?" Oh, boy is SHE embarrassed! Supergirl smiles and nods, looping around the plane a few times before going in front of the plane from below, grabbing it from beneath, slowing its descent slowly enough to not tear anything off like she did with that 747 earlier in the week. She slows her speed gradually until coming to a stop in midair, holding the plane's underside securely. She peeks at the engine with her X-ray vision, trying to determine what's wrong with the plane as she descends down to a field just outside a small town in Illinois. Being careful, she lightly lands on the ground, still holding the plane overhead for a bit... then sets it down carefully and flies up a bit and knocks on the plexiglass window as she hovers there. She can't be more than 16 or 17 years old, despite being quite attractive at her age - whoever made that outfit for her has some explaining to do about a minor wearing something that skimpy. She says, unsure if the pilot can hear her while the glass is down, "Are you okay in there? I'm just going to check to see what's wrong with your plane, okay?" Normally she'd just set the plane down and fly off, but she's looking for any excuse to prolong talking to her cousin about his overprotectiveness. The plane door actually opens. "Let me take a look." Blonde...a similar shade to Kara, but clearly a few years older. And...contest of the skimpy outfits, it seems. Of course, Kara can probably tell this isn't an *ordinary* plane. It's fairly modified. Stealth gear, EMP gear. Probably no ordinary malfunction - something's odd here. Supergirl peers at something with the engine with her x-ray vision and microscopic vision. "Well... this is a bit odd." she says, checking the relays between the plane's computer and primary systems. "Um.... do you have anyone who wants you dead, miss um..." She pauses, not knowing her name. "Oh, almost certainly. Although people who want me dead who can get into my hangar, that's a little more challenging." Joy. Oracle's going to be thrilled. She moves over to study the engine herself. "Call me Lady Blackhawk." (Those swear words? Lady?) Supergirl tilts her head. "Are you like... royalty?" she asks. She points at the relay. "There's microscopic severed contacts on the third, fifth, and 16th relays. I'm also seeing residual chemical residue and frequencies on the EM band. Someone did it remotely while you were already in the air, then whatever did the job... dissolved or something." She points at the part of the engine where the problem is, though she might need special equipment to see what Kara sees. Lady Blackhawk frowns. "So, they didn't need to get in the hangar? Damn." She's not pleased. "And no. But I refuse to be 'Girl Blackhawk'. Supergirl, right?" She can't see it...but she's familiar with Superman's powers, and maybe this girl has something similar. "And I didn't bring a forensics expert with me." She lets out a breath. "Okay. Well. The most important thing is to get it fixed." She starts to vanish back into the plane, perhaps looking for a repair kit. Supergirl nods a little. "You're going to need to entirely replace those relays." She sits in midair. "Would you like me to ... I don't know... bring it to your hangar or something?" She pauses, watching her. "Soooo... Lady Blackhawk's your name?" she asks, looking at her uniform. "Are you some sort of soldier?" she follows up with curiously. "I'll have to ask Oracle about that. So. You've been training with the Bat." Profound respect there. "And no. Not any more. Just a pilot, these days." Oracle, no doubt, has been mentioned to Supergirl. Whether the Birds of Prey have is another matter. Supergirl blinks. "Um.... yeah I -" she says, a bit taken by surprise. "Batman did train me a little bit. Um... Oracle..." she says to herself. "No not familiar with that name, but I havent been here long. You know Batman?" She peers at the blonde teenager more intrigued. "Not well. But he trained Oracle, and I work for her. So there's a connection. He hasn't mentioned the Birds of Prey yet?" Anyone Batman trained is definitely one up in Lady Blackhawk's estimation. Supergirl shakes her head no. "I havent really had time to brush up on a lot of the groups, and Batman's a bit um... grumpy sometimes." She shakes her head a bit. "Well it really is a very impressive plane you have there. I'm sort of thinking maybe I should stick around until you're somewhere safe. Where were you heading?" Lady Blackhawk nods. "Well. I'm the Birds of Prey's pilot, occasionally driver. I figured I could handle this flyby on my own. Not sure whether that was good or bad. Oracle had intel that there was something funky going on on a farm near here." Could that be connected to the sabotage. "And...sometimes?" Supergirl shrugs a bit. "I'm beginning to find he's not as bad as I thought." She pauses, "Okay... he's usually Mr. Grumpy Ass. But I owe him for things he's done for me and my cousin. And he's.... he's got a good heart - it's just hard to tell at first glance." She smiles a bit, but looks at her a bit concerned when she discusses funkiness and farms. "Funky... that would be bad. Any idea what?" "None, but it doesn't seem likely to be a coincidence that I dropped out of the sky when I tried to get close to it." She snorts a bit. Maybe she should have called somebody like Supergirl, except Zinda has her pride. Too much of it many days. Supergirl just stays seated cross-legged in midair, hovering there while Zinda look overs her plane. "Do you think you could use some help with investigating it, or is it just a... um... reconnassance?" "It was supposed to be a reconnaissance, but I can't really do aerial recon without a working plane." A quick inspection is confirming Supergirl's suspicion...those relays aren't fixable. Blast it. Supergirl nods a little. "I could carry it back if you want." She winces a bit when Zinda seems annoyed, as she anticipates another series of swear words. She looks around. "Well from what I'm seeing, I can't see any EM band wavelengths right now ... if it came from around here, it's not active at the moment." "Well, if I'm really lucky, whoever it was thinks they got me." That's usually a good thing. "The suspect building is about a mile northeast of here." Supergirl nods, "Um... next time you do a reconnaissance, I could come with you?" She perks up. "Unless you'd want to go right now? If it's only a mile away... unless there's some sort of equipment you need in your plane for the reconaissance?" Lady Blackhawk hrms. "Could go in on foot. Especially if they think they got me." She's got her guns...although she's not planning on using *them* in front of Superman's cousin. Supergirl smiles. "Sounds good to me if you're up for it." She floats back down, her feet lightly touching the ground as she waits for Lady Blackhawk to come down, her hand lightly places in front of herself. Lady Blackhawk gives the plane one last look, then, "Hold on." She vanishes inside it, emerging a few moments later. "NOW let's go." Supergirl watches the plane cloak. "Wonder Woman has a plane like that. The controls to make it appear and disappear are fried though. I asked her if she wanted me to fix it, she said no, it was 'spoils of war''" She starts walking with you in the direction of the farmhouse, rather than fly. "Do you have any family, Lady Blackhawk?" "Not any more," Zinda notes, softly. "Well, I probably do somewhere, but...not that I have a lot of contact with." It's a complicated situation. Supergirl nods a little as she walks with her. "I need to ask my cousin to stop being so overprotective of me. I know he has good reason to be, but it's just becoming a bit stifling. I don't want him thinking I'm ungrateful." Lady Blackhawk considers. "He's also a guy. Guys are always overprotective of women. It's in their nature. Trust me, I know." Supergirl nods and sighs. "I know.... but I can sort of understand his reasoning. That's the thing. I'm his only family. But yeah... Just because I'm a girl, I almost feel like they're being even more protective than ..." She pauses. "I don't think they do this to Kon-El." "I don't know. I don't know your cousin that well. He's one of the best, I do know that." Yeah, there's respect there, although not as much as was heard in her voice when she spoke of the Batman. Supergirl smiles a bit. "Yeah Kal's great." She floats up a bit and flies in front of Zinda, backwards, hands behind her back. "You seem like a very independent woman.... is it lonely?" "Lonely? Nah. I have friends...we *are* approaching bad guys, you might not want to turn your back on them." Point to Zinda. Supergirl nods a little. "I can hear their heartbeats. Seems like there's about 15 of them ... but good point." She turns around and floats alongside her, then goes back to walking, her feet touching ground again. "Is there a male Blackhawk also? I recently had a discussion with.. um.... myself.... about who I am. Long story. Evil me. She said I don't even have a real name.... that they just took my cousin's name and added 'girl'" "Not exactly. Read up on the Blackhawk Squadron some time. In the history books. Evil you? I'm not sure taking off on patrol in 1959 and landing in 2009 is better or worse." Before Supergirl asks how OLD she is. Supergirl peers at Lady Blackhawk curiously when she mentions 1959. She looks Zinda up and down. "Suspended animation?" she asks curiously, wondering about just ''that. "No, time warp." So, hey, the intervening years don't count. Period. She didn't experience them, so they don't count at all. "Fifteen? How's their perimeter? Supergirl looks ahead. It's only half a mile away so definitely easy for her to see. "Um... lets see... Some of it seems to be lead lined so I can't actually see in the house's basement itself, but.... okay 4 are on the grounds, and another 3 are inside the house. So I guess that means the other 8 are in the basement." She looks up and down a bit. "Mostly carrying small arms and a few have uzis. Nothing too bad." Lady Blackhawk nods. "I'm not bulletproof," she points out. She doesn't often go into actual combat. "Do you see anything that might have brought the plane down?" Of course, it might be in the lead lined area, which wouldn't help. Supergirl shakes her head no. "No... but like I said, there's a lead-lined room in the basement. Could also explain why I can't see any residual traces." She looks over to her. "Don't worry, I won't let any bullets hit you." Lady Blackhawk nods. "I know that. Was just making sure you didn't assume I'm tougher than I am...physically." She's a pilot. It's what she does. She'll gladly let the Kryptonian woman take the hits. Supergirl shrugs. "Batman's human, and he seems pretty tough. Kal says he's probably the most dangerous man on the planet. You shouldnt underestimate being human." She smiles. "But no, I wasnt going to assume you're bulletproof. "How do you want us to do this?" she says when both of them are less than a quarter mile away - which for a pilot is probably enough that one can make it out. Lady Blackhawk does indeed have better than 20/20 vision. "We need to take out the perimeter without them raising the alarm. Do they have dogs?" She's studying the compound herself now, quite able to see what's going on. She doesn't *see* any canines. Supergirl looks around. "Nope. I mean... unless some of those heartbeats in the lead lined room are dogs, but those types of animals have different heartbeats than humans. Higher pitches, faster beats." Lady Blackhawk nods. "Then we should be able to sneak up on them okay. Actually...there should be a wire between the guard shack and the main compound." She's got an idea. Supergirl says "So are we doing this stealthily or a direct thing?" She asks her, curiously, letting Zinda make plans since is your mission. "What are you thinking?" "Depends. Can you hear their conversation? Are they using radios right now?" Supergirl tilts her head. "They're talking about girls um... sort of using a lot of the words you were using when your plane was going down. Different context though." "Do you think you can move fast enough to remove the radios from the equation?" Zinda murmurs. "Without communications, they'll likely start to flail." Kara Zor-El nods "Um.. sure. You don't want me to just take them out?" She then nods a little, suddenly getting apologetic. "Sorry, it's your mission." She peers at one of the men, using her heat vision with pinpoint accuracy on the radio hanging from his belt. It's odd - one would think that the familiar red heat beams would come out of her eyes, but apparently she can do it more subtlely than that when she concentrates. One can see a faint wisp of smoke coming from his radio. Then she does the same with the other three guards. "2.... 3.... and.... 4" she looks over at you. "Okay, I think I melted the receivers on each of their radios. What now?" "Watch," Lady Blackhawk murmured. As soon as they realize they have no radios, two of them move to the guard shack and the other two to the house. "Now, two of them are occupied trying to fix the radio receiver in the shack, I'll bet." Kara Zor-El sits on the air, watching casually. "Okay?" she says, tilting her head. "So.... now we go in?" "Yup. While none of them are looking." She's all about being subtle, when it comes to this. For once. Of course, she's somewhat less inclined to charge in with no plane. Kara Zor-El nods a little. She really seems to want to say something about her just speeding over there, but the woman's had a tough day what with her plane being sabotaged and all. And she's been learning that sometimes she needs to hold back on what she can do. She heads with Lady B over to the house, leaning up against the wall. The two who went inside are right inside the door. "Okay. One each...unless you want them both." She's Kryptonian. She can take whatever. It's hard, though, for Zinda to think in exactly those terms. Kara Zor-El pauses, looking at Zinda. "How about um.. I take these two, and you take the next two?" She walks up to the door.... then slams her hands through it, grabbing each of them en through the holes she made and yanking them backwards against the door and wall with sufficient force to knock them out before letting go of them. She then casually opens the door quietly, and motions at Lady Blackhawk with an 'after you' wave of her hand. Lady Blackhawk moves in quickly and quietly. Yeah. Trained by the Bat, alright, there's just a trace of his 'signature' in the young woman's style. Right now, she doesn't say anything more. First, she's going to check this floor. Most especially for any interesting technology. While there's nothing that signifies anything 'advanced tech' upstairs, there are quite a few guns around. Then Zinda can hear a sound from upstairs as one of the indoor guards is heading down, holding a MAC-10 in his hands. "Tony, Freddy, thought I heard something down there. Everything okay?" On the table are Desert Eagles, Some browning automatics, a few uzis. The browning rifles are leaning against the wall. and the uzis and desert eagles are on a coffee table. Zinda lifts a hand as she moves to the side, hoping Mr MAC-10 doesn't see her until he's right next to her. Of course, she's not going to stop Kara from doing her thing, but a shot would get them noticed right off by the rest. She's still thinking she's outnumbered. When he can see Kara, Lady B hides off to the side. The man sees the his two companions unconscious at either side of her and raises his MAC-10 to the young blonde girl. "What the hell?" he says, and yells upstairs, "Guys get down there, we have an intruder who thinks it's halloween!" Kara just stands there. "It's not Halloween" she says, not bothering to do anything to the guy as more footsteps from upstairs can be heard coming to the stairs. The man says gruffly at Kara, "Shut up! Move and you're dead." as he slowly comes down the stairs, gun trained on Kara. "Hands on your head." Apparently the fact that Kara hasnt already taken him out makes him think the costume is not the real deal. Given that Kara's actually pretty new to the superhero business so far and the confusing lack of any action against this guy, it's not an altogether unreasonable assumption. Kara pauses for a moment, then complies with the order as she puts her hands over her head for some reason. Perfect. Well, except Kara could have taken the guy out. But this way is much more fun. When he comes close to Kara to get the gun to her head or whatever, Zinda waits until just the right moment, then her fist comes flying at him from behind. Much more fun. The man comes down the stairs and presses the gun right to Kara's chest. "Don't move..." he snarls. "Don't even breathe or speak." She raises her eyebrows a bit..... then Zinda slams her fist flying into the back of his head. If that punch didnt knock him out, the hitting into Kara does. Whatever the reason, he falls down unconscious... just as two more men come running down the stairs, guns ready as they send a hail of bullets in both of the women's direction. Lady Blackhawk dives behind the nearest cover, her own guns abruptly in her hands...it's automatic, at this point, but she *barely* avoids being hit as she ends up just inside the doorway. More or less back in her hiding place. Had Kara been a little closer she'd probably have been the nearest cover. A hail of bullets sprays at Lady Blackhawk and Kara as Lady B dives behind the table, pulling it up behind her as a makeshift barrier. The bullets basically tearing into the wood and metal of the furniture. As for Kara.... well the bullets just bounce off her or flatten against her body and costume, surprisingly not ripping the costume either. She seems more concerned about Zinda though. "Um.... are you still going to take out one of them? I know I said you could have the second two." she says, as the men unlease another hail of gunfire, mainly on her this time, again with no effect except to have bullets ricocheting all over the place. "One on the right!" Zinda shouts. And then she fires...but she's not aiming to hit the guy. She's aiming for his gun. Well, if she hits his hand, so be it, but she's avoiding lethal force. Going out of her way to do so, in fact. Kara Zor-El looks at Zinda as more bullets bounce off her. Then bullets again tear through Zinda's makeshift barrier. One would think having a Kryptonian as a partner on a mission would make things easier. Maybe if she'd DO something. "Does that mean you want me to stop the one one the right or you're taking the-" she watches as you shoot the gun out of the man on the left's hand. "Ohhh." She quickly flies up to where the two men are and first grabs the end of the gun on the one on the right, bending the barrel like it was made of tinfoil with an audible creak, then grabbing them both by their shirts and lifts the two larger men off the ground, before she knocks them together, knocking them out and dropping them on the ground. She turns around. "Sorry, I took your guy out also.... So um... does this mean you want the next two?" Lady Blackhawk can't help but laugh. "Where's the rest of them that aren't in the basement?" she inquires. X-ray vision. SO useful to have around. Supergirl says, "Um... one guy's hiding upstairs waiting to ambush, there's a guy tied up in the back....." She flies over near the door and sets down on the ground. "Two who were in the shed are..." She thrusts her arm out, clotheslining two men as the run into the house to see what all the shooting is about. "down here." One of them seems to be knocked out just from the impact, the other's still conscious, so Kara lightly plants her foot on his chest, keeping him pinned. "And I guess the rest are in the basement because I can hear the heartbeats but ... you know.. lead." "Ambush, eh?" She starts to head upstairs, apparently deciding to deal with the ambush before it can happen. After all, when you know it's there, it's lots less effective. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Should I come up or stay down here?" she asks, watching Zinda as she goes upstairs with her X-ray vision, just to make sure of her safety. But far as Zinda can see, Kara doesn't seem to be doing anything much. The man under her foot tries to push the teenager's leg off of her unsuccessfully, pushing his head up a bit as he tries to get up. Kara kneels down and flicks her finger at him, knocking him out while still watching Lady B's progress upstairs quietly. The criminal is hiding behind one of the doorframes, though you think you can see a shadow of his gun from the hallways as you climb up the stairs. Where would Zinda be if she was up here? In a doorframe. The question is, which one. She flattens herself against the wall, creeping closer. Closer. Hoping she's guessed right, made the right tactical call here. Also rather hoping Kara's listening. Just in case. The basement door opens, and two heavier footsteps start coming up. Two sets, that is, clearly belonging to large men. Meanwhile, Lady B is moving along the wall towards her opponent, staying close to it, hoping he's not on the OTHER side to the one she's on. The man points his gun out, planning on shooting Lady Blackhawk when he hears her footsteps, not realizing she already has been told about the ambush and has anticipated where he might be. A quick strike with a hand to send the gun flying. She knows what she's doing at this point, even if she's not close to the Bat's hand to hand skill. Meanwhile, two huge guys come up the stairs towards Kara. They look like brothers, and they're each over six feet tall. Anyone would think the poor little girl would have no chance. Who didn't know better. The man's gun drops, but he's no pushover like the one from downstairs. He quickly comes out into the hallway, and he's a pretty big guy, 6'1" looks like he's pretty tough too. Especially when he rams into Zinda with his shoulder to try to hit her into the wall. Meanwhile downstairs... Kara says sternly, "Okay I think you should both just give up and make this easier on everyone and tell your friends down there to come out and surrender as well" putting her hands on her hips and taking a few steps forward. She's not exactly imposing-looking, but looks are deceiving. Ow. Yeah. He hit Lady B, although she's tougher than she looks too. And she fights dirty. And she's wearing stiletto heels. One of which is brought firmly down towards his poor, innocent foot. Well, at least it's not a groin shot. The two big guys...charge the little girl. They aren't armed. Maybe they don't think they NEED weapons? Who knows with people like this. After hitting her against the wall, the guy hops back a step, clutching his leg as Zinda jabbed her stiletto heel into his foot with a yelp of pain. He follows though by throwing a haymaker at her head. "You're dead lady!" he growls. Kara just stands there as the two large men charge her. She shakes her head. "I bet you'd listen if my cousin said that." She lets them hit into her, though of course she doesn't get budged... grabbing them by their belts as they do They're slightly stronger than normal humans...no match for her, of course. Maybe hopped up on something. Both try to punch her, hard, as she grabs their belts. But it's obvious - they are going to hurt their hands long before they hurt Supergirl at all. Lady Blackhawk goes under the haymaker. "Lady *Blackhawk* too you," she grumbles, whirling to swing an elbow towards his solar plexus. He's not bad, but she knows she can take him. Both of the hopped up men slam their big, meaty fists against Kara's body, hitting her in the shoulders. Might as well feel like hitting a statue for all the good it does. She doesnt even seem like she really notices, and their hands sting after striking her. She sighs a bit, then throws one of them across the room, causing him to slam into the wall and fall down, unconscious. She looks up again to watch Zinda's well-being, letting go of the man in front of her then looking at him. "Last chance, just give up. Honestly, you're not going to be able to hurt me." she says with just a hint of a smile. Upstairs... Lady B ducks under the wild haymaker, and with a practiced move sends her elbow into hihs solar plexus, causing him to double over with an 'oof!' as the air is expelled from his lungs from the impact. He quickly backs up, holding his midsection, looking around for something to even the odds, running into the room from which he tried to ambush her to grab a fireplace poker. Unfortunately, whatever they're hopped up on is removing any inclination to surrender. He tries to punch her in the stomach. Tries, being that he actually hits kinda wild. Yeah. Overdosing on combat drugs is dumb. Meanwhile? Fireplace poker. That's a bit of a problem. Lady B is going to try and grab it as he comes back towards her. Hoping she'll manage to do so...and he *won't* let go. Both Zinda and the thug grab for the makeshift weapon, and both actually do so at the same time. The thug yanks at the steel poker, trying to rely on his superior strength against some girl in a short skirt and black uniform. Downstairs... Again, Kara doesn't make any move to get out of the way of the punch. Even if he's slightly stronger than most humans, it's not like she's actually in any danger. This becomes rather evident after his fist slams hard against the teenager's bare, flat, seemingly unprotected tummy. That is, unprotected except for the fact that she's Kryptonian. There's a definite sound of a crunch and some cracks, though it doesn't come from her - it comes from the bruiser's hand when he hits her invulnerable body too hard. Kara doesn't even flinch when the strike happens, even as the man pulls his fist back and yelps in pain. She shakes her head a bit. "I better finish this before you really start hurting yourself even worse." she says, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him behind her into another wall, just hard enough to knock him out. She pats her hands and looks again at how Zinda is doing against her opponent, a bit concerned at the struggle for the weapon but not wanting to 'cramp her style' - that's how the phrase goes, right? And...there goes the groin shot. He is, after all, stronger than Lady Blackhawk, but she fights dirty and she fights well. She'd say she was wishing she'd fed him to Kara, but she suspects Supergirl has her own problems. Nobody else, though, is emerging from the basement. Maybe those are the smart ones? The big man grabs the poker out of her hands, proving as far as he's concerned that he's stronger than some blonde dame. Of course, that's when your foot going slamming in between his legs, and thoughts about the superior sex don't seem as important anymore. He drops the poker with a clang on the floor and holds his groin, standing there a few seconds before he falls over, still holding himself and grimacing in pain on the ground. Zinda's assessment of Kara having trouble, however, would have to be inaccurate, as the amount of effort she took in taking out the two hopped up brutes didnt seem to do much for her - not a hair out of place actually. She simply didn't want to disturb someone else's fight who clearly looked like she enjoyed a good scuffle. When she sees her take down the man upstairs she smiles a bit and heads over to the door leading downstairs. She peers down the stairs, frowning about how the second door also appears to be lead lined. Which means either they were expecting Superman, or there's something radioactive down there. She looks back up at the stairs, waiting for Zinda to come down. Lady Blackhawk comes wandering down, brushing off her gloves, her guns half tucked into her belt. Just in case she needs them again quickly. "Nice workout," she comments. "Seems the rest have the sense not to come out." Kara Zor-El nods. "You did very well up there." Lady Blackhawk notices that there are two additional men up here who have been thrown against the walls with enough force to crack the walls - one of whom seems to have a broken hand. Kara just stands there quietly. "So... just mentioning they either were expecting my cousin, or there's something radioactive down there, or something they're shielding from detection -and- is radioactive. Are you okay with going down? There's still 5 men down there and there's some person tied up in the back room down that hall." She points to the hallway past the kitchen. Lady Blackhawk frowns. "I'm going to guess...expecting your cousin." It's a shame that particular weakness has become just a little bit TOO well known of late. Kara Zor-El shrugs a bit, flying down the stairs and waiting for her partner in this reconnaissance as well. "Knock knock?" she asks Zinda, then slams her fist into the door, ripping it off the hinges and sending it flying across the room inside, the thick metal deformed by the teenager Kryptonian's punch. Nothing inside appears likely to be radioactive, at least. As Kara 'opens' the door...the easy way...a bunch of radio equipment is revealed. The five people, though, aren't immediately visible...because they got out of line of sight a while ago. Well, Kara might notice the bazooka before it gets fired at her. Like that's going to do anything. Lady Blackhawk, letting Kara go first, is about halfway down the stairs when this happens. Kara sees the bazooka fire at her, and puts her hand out to let the shell impact against her palm. Her hand closes around the tip, causing the metal of the shell to crumple under her grip a second before it explodes, her body shielding the blast from going up the stairwell where Zinda is. When the smoke clears, Kara is still standing there, looking slightly annoyed but again, not a mark on her aside from her hair being a bit messed up. "Yeah... like that's gonna work," she says with annoyance, as she brushes the golden blonde hair out of her eyes, which then glow red, firing out a pair of heat vision beams at the bazooka, superheating the weapon in the man's hands. He drops it. Unfortunately, as Kara might have noticed, there's no back door. He's not charging her, but he's attempting to dart past her...of course, if he succeeds, he's going to run right into Lady B. Two of the other men are hiding behind the equipment...they don't seem to be a threat. But where are the last two? Kara Zor-El pauses, confused about where the extra two heartbeats are coming from, letting the man go past her. She looks around with all sorts of aspects of her vision - xray, electromagnetic, microscopic - her other senses also homing in on the missing two people's locations, trying to pinpoint their locations. Which allows the guy to run past her...into Lady Blackhawk. "Incoming!" she calls, cheerfully, as she extends a leg to trip him and send him tumbling back down the stairs. As for the other two? How are they above her? Well, there's SOME space if people could somehow cling to the ceiling. Which they are...and now they're dropping on Kara as Zinda comes down the stairs. Kara Zor-El brings her arm up, meaning when the guy tumbles down the stairs from Lady Blackhawk's trip, his head slams against Supergirl's arm, sort of like someone hitting a steel girder. He falls down unconscious while the men drop down on Kara from above. But it's sort of comical, as they can't seem to bring the teen down. She throws her arms out, sending the metahumans flying backwards towards either wall on opposite sides of the room. "Okay I'm pretty sure normal humans can't do that, right Lady Blackhawk?" She asks, referencing the ability to cling to ceilings, turning her head to look at Lady Blackhawk. "Right..." She moves quickly towards one of them, bent on pinning him to the wall before he can do anything. He's fast, though, and evades her...albeit barely. The other is launching himself back at Kara. Hopped up again, perhaps? Or maybe something else is going on. Kara Zor-El watches as the man launches herself at her. Not wanting a repeat of what happened upstairs though.... to minimize the damage this drugged up criminal would do to himself by trying to attack her, she blows a quick, hurricane level gust of concentrated, localized air at the man in mid-jump, sending him flying backwards to hit against the wall. She then looks at Zinda, who's fighting the other man. "Should I.... you know... help?" she asks, watching as the other man sends a spinning kick around at Lady Blackhawk's back. Lady Blackhawk oofs. "I...could use it. He's fast!" And she's only the pilot, after all, not *nearly* as good as some of the rest of the team. But entirely inclined to get herself into trouble... The man throws his fist at Lady Blackhawk's face after having kicked her hard in her back. He's clearly got some metahuman abilities as well, or is on -something- because his fist is heading straight for Zinda faster than she can block or dodge it. There's a sudden burst of wind and speed, though, and his fist never contacts with Lady B's face, stopped by Kara's open palm as she catches his fist before he can hurt her. Supergirl looks over at Lady B as her fingers close around the man's fist, trapping it like in a vise as she steps between Lady B and the man. "Are you sure?" she asks with concern about stepping on your toes "I wasnt sure if this is fun for you or not." Lady Blackhawk grins. "It is. Until somebody loses an eye..." Which is a saying Kara may or may not have heard. "Thanks. I don't get a workout this hard too often...usually I just fly the plane." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "So um... do you want to question him?" she asks, squeezing his fist a bit, causing the man to go down to his knees as his other hand grips her fingers, trying to pry them loose. But he might as well be trying to bend titanium than budge a single digit of the blonde's hand. "Yeah. Let's find out what he knows." Oracle will probably yell at her for going in, but it's not like she didn't take backup. Kara Zor-El looks at her. "Um... I don't know what to ask" she says to Zinda while the guy is pounding on her arm. She barely notices. "I'm not really a great interrogator, I guess. Plus I don't really know what your bosses would want to ask. How bout you ask the questions while I look around to see what was causing the problem with your plane?" "Works for me." She grins at Kara again. "Just don't tell Oracle I was having this much fun." Of course, like anyone can hide much from *her*. Kara Zor-El puts one hand on her hip while the man continues to desperately try to loosen the grip that the Kara's casually exerting on his fist, keeping him down on his knees. Prying, punching, pulling. It's simply no use though - a full blooded Kryptonian has more strength in their fingers than a human has in their entire body. Kara looks around the room in the meantime, looking for anything that could have caused the problems, mentioning "That probably won't be a problem, since I don't actually know who Oracle is beyond what you told me. Haven't met her." She pauses. "You could always bring this one to Batman, if not that Oracle person. Interrogating and finding clues and stuff is more his thing after all, and I'm not really seeing anything in here which could have brought your plane down, though there seems to be a spot where there was some sort of equipment but it's gone now. Odd... there's no way out other than how we came in. I wonder how they got that thing out of here. Plus, we're still missing one owner of one heartbeat. It's not here anymore." Kara pauses. "I sort of have to go now..." she thwacks the guy with her finger, knocking him out before letting go. "Something I gotta do." "You head. I'll take out the trash." Lady Blackhawk grins at Kara, cheerful and not at all concerned by her having to leave. "I'll be talking to Oracle and if I need to find you, I figure Batman knows where you might be hiding." She heads up the stairs with Zinda. "This was fun, we should do it again. Minus the plane being sabotaged part." Then she walks out the door and flies off.